The Seniors Beat up the Freshmen
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: It's the beginning of the new school year and the boys are Seniors now. Kenny's little sister, Karen is nervous about starting high school for the first time and an obnoxious Cartmen has a crush on her. How will Kenny react? Rated M for language.


AN: Well, it would seem I've gotten an addiction to South Park. I was inspired to right this after I saw all of the cool pictures of the South Park characters in anime form on deviantart. So I wrote this if the boys were in high school and the art was anime style. I absolutely love Kenny. I think it's adorable how protective he is over his little sister Karen. Then I got thinking how would he react if she had a boyfriend. What if it was Cartman? Yeah, I know right? He'd totally fucking kill him. :3 That's what I was thinking. This is also my first fanfiction to exclude erotica. Feel free to review!

Disclaimer: South Park is the property of Trey and Matt and it's respective company. I do not own it.

An alarm went off, waking Kenny up. He sat up in his bed and reached for the snooze button only to hit the radio. Music full of static blared from the speakers. What would have been a decent song rang out of tune in Kenny's ears. "Gahhh!" he flinched, letting out a shriek that stood over the noise of the clock.

"Kenny! Are you alright?!" Karen yelled over the noise, concerned as she peeked into the door of his left open room.

He let out a sigh, "I'm fine. It was just this stupid alarm." He turned the radio and alarm off. "How long have you been up, Karen?"

"You're alarm just woke me up."

"Don't you start high school today?"

"Oh my god you're right! I have to get ready!" she dashed for her room.

"Ughh!" he slid his hand over his face to wake himself up. He reached in the drawer of his night stand for a zip-lock bag with a blunt in it. He pulled it out and lit it up. He sat at the edge of his bed and smoked on it.

"Aghhh!" He heard Karen yell from her room. He started coughing. He took a couple more tokes from it and but it out. He walked across the floor of his room in his boxers to his dresser. He pulled out a clean black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled his shirt over his head and poked his arms through. "Aghhh!" Karen yelled again. He slipped on his pair of jeans, zipped, and buttoned them. He grabbed the brush off of his dresser and brushed his short blonde hair. He looked in the mirror on his dresser and ran his fingers through his hair to mess it up; giving it its proper form. He traded the brush for a can of AXE and sprayed himself down with it. He entered the hallway and went to the bathroom. Karen was standing in front of the mirror, putting on make-up. He slipped past her and started brushing his teeth. "Oh my god, Kenny! I'm freaking out!"

"Why?" he said while brushing his teeth.

"It's my first day of high school. What if I don't fit in? What if nobody thinks I'm cool? What if-"

Kenny spit out his rinse water in the sink. He turned to her and held his index finger to her lips to interrupt her. "You'll be fine, just be yourself," he smiled.

"But I look awful," she turned back to the mirror to grab her foundation brush.

"Karen, it's just another day of school. Just be yourself. The kids you were friends with are still going to be there. They're still going to be your friends. Don't worry I'll protect you. I always have," he held onto her shoulders, forcing her to give him eye contact.

"Can I sit with you and your friends, until I figure out how things work?"

"Of course you can. I won't leave your side," he smiled.

"Thank you so much, Kenny. I feel a lot better now," she hugged him tight.

"Are you done freaking out?"

"Yes," she nodded with a giggle.

"Then I'm going out to warm the car up. Meet me outside," he walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay!" she went back to her make-up. Kenny stood by the front door beside the coat rack.

"You kids going somewhere?" an old woman sitting in a rocking chair, watching her programs on a tv asked him.

"School starts today, grandma," he answered her as he threw on his orange and brown parka. His parents had made a turn for the worst when they started shooting up heroine. Mysterion thought it best to report them to the cops so they could straighten up in jail. The court then placed them in the care of his grandmother. They're older brother had already moved out and went to college. It was just the three of them. Kenny liked it there. His grandma's house was nice and she made sure they had new clothes and plenty to eat. She had given them his late Grandpa's old car to take to school.

"If I had known I would've cooked you kids some breakfast. Oh well, I'll just cook for you guys tomorrow! Be careful.."

"Don't worry I will," he walked outside. An old beat down tan car sat in the drive way. He opened the door and got inside of it. He went to start it. It turned over, not really wanting to start. "Come'on! Stupid piece of shit!" after a couple more attempts it roared to life and the heat kicked on. He revved up the motor to keep it alive. It starting warming up. Karen ran out the door.

"Bye, grandma!" she yelled back at her grandmother before shutting the door and running to the car. She climbed in the car and threw her seat belt on. "Pheww! It's freezing!" she rubbed her gloved hands together in front of the vent on her side to warm them.

"We have to pick up Stan and Kyle," Kenny put the car in drive.

"Okay," she nodded. They drove through the neighborhood. Kenny pulled up to Kyle's house. He honked the horn to let him know that he was outside.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Kyle stood in the door.

"Can you take your brother to school?" Sheila yelled back at him.

"No, Kenny doesn't have enough room! Bye!" he shut the door behind him. He ran to the car and hopped in. "Go! Go!" Kyle yelled. Kenny looked over his shoulder as he backed out back into the street. He put the car in drive and started going down the street again. Kyle laughed as he lit up a cigarette.

"Hey man, crack your window," Kenny glanced at him through his rear-view mirror.

"Alright, man," Kyle rowed his window down a little. When they got to Stan's house he met them at the end of his driveway. He got in on the other side of the car.

"Hey guys!" Stan greeted everyone.

"Hey dude!" Kyle said.

"Hey, Stan," Karen said.

"Morning," Kenny rubbed the crust out of his eyes as he drove off.

"Kyle you still haven't quit smoking? You know that shit is going to kill you." Stan scolded him.

"If my mom was your mom you'd smoke too." Kyle said. Everyone started laughing. A black Mercedes Bin with tinted windows pulled out in from of them.

"Asshole!" Kenny honked his horn at them.

"God dammit, Cartman!" Kyle yelled out his window. Eric cracked his window enough to reach his chubby hand out and flicked them off. He then pulled out the rest of the way and took off like a bat out of hell.

"I didn't know Cartman got a new car," Kenny said.

"You know his mom gets him everything!" Kyle said aggressively.

"I heard that his mom didn't pay their utility bills for a couple months to get it," Stan said.

"I wouldn't fucking doubt it! Spoiled brats get on my fucking nerves! They don't know what it's like to do without!" Kenny vented. They pulled into the school parking lot.

The four of them stood in the hall, waiting for class to start. Karen staid close to Kenny's side. Tammy Warner entered the hall. "Ken?" she looked at Kenny.

"Ahhh! Tammy! My beautiful boobilicious babe! Come give daddy some sugar!" Blood dripped from Kenny's nose as he went at her to cop a feel. She dodged him, making him almost trp.

"Karen! Hey baby girl! How are you doing?" Tammy hugged her.

"You're gonna give Karen some lovens before you do me?" tears rolled down Kenny's face as he sulked behind Tammy.

"I'm alright, I guess. I'm pretty nervous about starting high school though," Karen answered her question.

"Don't worry sweet heart, I'm right hear if you need anything. Leave it up to your big siss! I won't let anyone screw around with you, okay?" Tammy smiled at her.

"Alright," Karen nodded.

"Don't worry, Ken I haven't forgotten you! What do you say we go to the boy's room before class?" Tammy turned to face him, whispering the last sentence in his ear.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" steam blew out of his ears and hearts felt his eyes. She grabbed him by the hand and led him away. "You guys take care of my sister for me!" he yelled back at Stan and Kyle.

"Fellas! Fellas!" a scrawny blonde kid dressed in blue ran at them. "Fellas!" he stopped to catch his breath.

"What is it Butters?" Kyle asked.

"Did ya know? That every year the Seniors beat up the Freshmen kids?"

"What's your point?" Kyle asked him.

"This year we're Seniors!"

"Oh my god you're right!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I don't really want to beat up the Freshmen kids," Stan disagreed.

"Yeah, dude; that's kinda fucked up. I mean we were once Freshmen too," Kyle agreed with Stan.

"What's that? My pussy radar is going off. Boop, boop, boop," Cartman joined the conversation twisting his index fingers around like dousing rods. "Boop, boop, beep. Uh oh the signal is getting stronger!" he walked closer to Stan and Kyle. "Beep! Beep! Beep! Pussies alert! Pussies alert!"

"God dammit Cartman! Cut it out!" Kyle yelled at him.

"I couldn't help, but to hear that you guys didn't want to beat up the Freshmen. I wouldn't have a problem with this," he turned away from them. "But we only get to be Seniors once in our life time. We only get one shot at this, we can't screw it up," he turned back to face them dramatically.

"God dammit Cartman! I'm not beating up the Freshmen kids!"

"I can't wait to kick some Freshmen butt! I'll be all like 'hey you kid!' They'll turn around and I'll punch them in the face!" Butters pondered.

"Butters, sometimes you frighten me," Stan said.

"Do what you want Kyle, but don't blame me when everyone calls you guys a pussy!"

"I don't care! And what's with the stupid ponytail?! You look like a douche bag!" Kyle yelled.

"The ladies love a man with long hair," Cartman smirked.

"No they don't! You just think that!"

"You do kinda look like a douche," Stan agreed with Kyle, Cartman wasn't really paying any attention to what his friends were saying because they were stupid and wrong. He glanced over at the mousey girl standing with them. He hadn't noticed her there before. He had never seen this girl in his life. He couldn't help, but to wonder who she was. She was really pretty. He had lost track of what Stan and Kyle had been saying. He hadn't realized that he was visibly gandering at her either.

"What was with you pulling out in front of us?! You almost made us wreck!" Kyle yelled.

"Huh?" he became conscious again. "You're just jealous because your Jew ass can't get your grubby little hands on a nice car like mine. Go on, Kyle just admit it," he said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"One of these days someone is going to kick your ass and you're going to deserve it!" Kyle said.

"Whatever, you're just jelly over my new car. I'm going to class," Cartmen walked away from them.

"Ughh! I fucking hate him! I wish he'd realize we aren't even his friends!"

"Don't let him get to you, dude. He's not even worth it," Stan said.

(Why was that guy looking at me like that?) Karen thought to herself.

"We need to get our class schedule. Come on, Karen. You can come with us to get your's," Stan said.

"Alright," she nodded. They led her to the bulletin board where the schedules were sorted by name and class.

"McCormick. McCormick. There you are! Karen McCormick! Here," Stan handed her, her schedule.

"Thank you," she took it from him.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?" Kenny joined back up with them.

"You missed Cartman being stupid," Kyle answered him.

"Here's your schedule, Kenny," Stan handed him his schedule.

"Let's see what classes we have together," Kenny skimmed through his.

(Me and Kenny don't have any classes together.) Karen compared her's with that of her brother's.

"Don't worry, Karen. This sort of thing happens all of the time. Since you're a first year high school student it was less likely that we'd have any classes together," Kenny tried to reassure her.

"Hey, look! You and me have second period together, Karen," Kyle said.

"We do!" she smiled out of relief.

"It's about time for class to start. We should get going. If you need me you know where my locker is. I'll see you at lunch siss," Kenny waved goodbye to his sister.

"See you later," she waved him goodbye, She glanced at the clock. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" she ran in the opposite direction.

(Man this is way coo! I got up here early, so now I have the back of the class all to myself.) Cartman reclined back in his desk with his feet on the desk in front of him. The bell rang and the teacher asked that everyone take their seats. She started roll call.

"Gahh! I'm here!" Karen ran through the door.

"You are?" the teacher asked.

"Karen McCormick," she hesitated.

"Miss McCormick tardiness will not be tolerated! Now please take your seat and do try to be punctual for the rest of the school year."

"Sorry ma'am," she scanned over the class for an empty seat. The only one she found was in front of Cartman. (It's that kid from earlier.) She started down the isle.

(That's the girl from before. I think she's coming back here to sit.) He moved his feet out of the chair in front of him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked him.

(Quick man! Think of something coo to say!) "No," he shook his head. (Smooth man! Really smooth.)

"Thank you," she sat down. He slammed his head against the desk and laid there for the rest of the period. The bell rang. Cartman lifted his head to watch Karen leave the classroom.

"Hey Karen! Since we have the same class I thought I'd walk there with you!" Kyle smiled as he waited outside of the door for her. "Cartman!" Kyle glared back at him. Karen's eyes drifted back at him. Cartman gave her a light smile and waved goodbye to her. Karen smiled back at him and left with Kyle.

"Fucking Jew," Eric said under his breath.

"Here Karen you can sit by me," Kyle sat at his desk.

"Alright," she nodded.

"If you need any help with anything just ask me, okay," Kyle said.

"Okay, thank you, Kyle," she took her seat beside him.

"Kenny!" Karen met her brother at his locker. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah," he walked with her to the cafeteria.

Cartman sat at a lunch table with Butters. He rested his head in his hand, lost in his own little world.

"H-hey Eric, what's the matter?" Butters asked.

"Have you ever been in love Butters?" he asked.

"Well, uh no. I think girls are stupid."

"Have you ever been in love with a guy?" Cartman said sarcastically.

"Heck no! I ain't no faggot!"

"Never mind Butters. I forgot that you're stupid. Pay no attention to me, I'm just not myself today. Huh?" he noticed Karen walk in with Kenny.

"That's probably a good thing since you're usually an asshole."

"Look! Look! That's her!" Cartman pointed at her.

"Who, Karen?"

"You know her?"

"Well, yeah. She's Kenny's little sister. She's a stupid Freshmen! We otta beat her up, or have the girls do it."

"Kenny's little sister?"

"Hey, Butters," Kyle said as him and Stan sat down with their lunch.

"Hey there Stan and Kyle. Cartman was just telling me about his crush on-"

"Shut up Butters!" Eric covered up Butters' mouth.

"Cartman has a crush?" Stan asked.

"Nah, he's just kidding! Heh heh, it was a joke. Just a silly little joke, right Butters?"

"Uh yeah," Butters lied.

"Hey guys," Kenny joined them along with Karen.

"She can't sit with us she's a Freshmen, right Eric?"

"Uhh, yeah," Eric looked up at Karen with a miserable look on his face.

"The fuck you gonna do about it?" Kenny glared at them.

"Um, uh not a thing," they said in unison.

"That's what I thought. Karen was telling me about you walking her to class, Kyle. Thank you for helping me keep an eye on her."

"It's no problem, man," Kyle bit into his burger. Cartman stared at Karen with a nervous look on his face. She smiled shyly at him. He smiled back at her with the same shyness.

"I'm trying to help her make friends. She's really nervous about starting high school today," Kenny said.

"I really appreciate it," she joined in on the conversation.

The final bell had rung and it was time for everyone to make it home. "Wait for me by the car, Karen I'm going to go find Tammy. She told me she wanted a ride home."

"Okay," Karen walked out to the parking lot. Cartman pulled up in his Mercedes..

He rolled his window down, "Hey."

"Hey," she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"You're Karen, right?"

"Yeah, you're the guy that pulled out in front of us."

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry about that. We're all friends, we just kid around."

"Really? You guys act like you really hate each other."

"Nah, we're coo."

"Coo?" she giggled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought it was funny how you said it. I've never heard anyone say it like that."

"You have a really cute laugh. Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that! Dammit!"

She giggled, "You're funny. You really think my laugh is cute?" She blushed.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously.

"No one other than my brother has ever complimented me before," she smiled.

"I can't see why you're a pretty cool chick."

"Thank you for letting me sit in front of you first period. I was worried I'd be forced to sit near someone I didn't know."

"No problem. Hey, you wanna get out of hear and go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, go to the mall."

"I'd like that very much, but I don't think Kenny would be very happy about that."

"Come'on it'll be fun. He wanted you to make new friends right?"

She hesitated.

"I'll even take you home after."

"Alright," she walked to the other side of the car and got in. The interior was just as nice as the outside. The seats where black leather and the radio was all digital. "This is a really nice car."

"Thanks, my mom got it for me," he drove off.

Kenny and Tammy walked out to his car. "That's weird," he scratched his head, looking around for his sister.

"What's the matter, Ken?" she clung to his arm.

"I asked Karen to wait for us by the car."

"Hey Kenny! Will you give us a ride home?" Kyle asked as him and Stan approached them.

"Sure I don't care."

"Don't worry about it, she's probably alright," Tammy reassured him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, she probably made some new friends and went to hang out with them."

"She didn't mention anything to me about new friends."

"You worry too much!" Tammy squished his cheeks.

Karen and Cartman pulled into the mall parking lot. They ran through the mall, looking at all of the stores. They went into Game Stop. Karen went over to the DS games. "You like video games?"

"Yeah! Me and Kenny play them all the time. I used to have a 3DS, but my dad sold it for money for alcohol. I used to have Chimpok'emon pink."

"You like Chimpok'emon?"

"Yeah, Pengin is my favorite."

"Dude! Oh my god, dude! Pengin is my favorite!"

"No way?!"

"Way!"

"That's so awesome!"

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go grab something at the food court."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, let's go." he led her to the food court. They ate at the food court and sipped on milk shakes. "This might sound kinda lame, but don't you believe in Christianity?"

"Um, no. Not really."

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's no secrete that me and Kenny were poor once. I don't think a just god would allow that to happen to anyone. There's too many bad things in the world. I don't really believe in any gods. If I was a god I would stop all of the bad things from happening."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that."

Craig and Clyde walked by the food court. "Dude! Check it out!" Craig tugged at Clyde and pointed at Cartman and Karen.

"Isn't that Eric and Kenny's sister?" Clyde asked.

"You bet your ass it is!"

"Does Kenny know they're dating?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm glad I came with you. This has been fun," Karen smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Cartman looked down at his milk shake.

"At first I thought you were kind of a douche."

"You did?" he looked at her with sad eyes.

"You pulling out in front of us, bragging about wanting to beat up the kids in my class, and your ponytail."

"Does it really make me look like a douche? I grew my hair out over the summer and I thought it'd look coo like this."

She giggled, "You're pretty cool. I really like you now that I got to know you."

"Y'you do?"

"Yeah! I've really had fun hanging out with you."

"Yeah, me too," he blushed.

"It's getting kinda late though. I should be getting back home Kenny starts to worry about me. It might seem kind of possessive, but he means well. He just worries about me."

"Alright, I'll take you home," he stood up. The two of them walked to the car.

They pulled up to her Grandma's house. Cartmen got out with haste to get her door for her. "Thank you," Karen stepped out of the car.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Thank you," they walked up to her door. "Um, thanks for everything. I had a really nice time with you," she blushed.

"I, uh!" they said in unison. "I guess I better get going," Cartman scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"I guess I'll see ya at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," he left and got into his car. He sat in the driver seat and sighed. Karen walked into the door and sighed with her hands held to her heart, her face flushed. She walked through the dark living room and started past Kenny's room.

"Hey siss! Where did you go?"

"I was hanging out with a new friend I made."

"You left without a word. That isn't like you."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night siss. I'm glad you made a friend."

She went into her room and plopped on her bed. "Wow! What a day!" she flipped over on her stomach. "Eric Cartman, I think I'm crushing hardcore," she blushed as she squeezed her pillow. "I wonder if he wanted to kiss me. Nah! We're just friends, he didn't even say he liked me. I can't wait to go to school tomorrow."

Kenny and Karen's grandma got up early and started breakfast. Kenny yawned and stretched as he sat up. His nose twitched as the delicious aroma felt his nose. "Food?" he rubbed his eyes and lit up his joint.

Karen sat up in her bed, "Oh yeah, grandma said she was cooking today." She slipped into her slippers and went in the living room. "Morning Grandma," she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Karen. Oh Karen! Somebody left you something! It's on the couch!"

"Huh?" she checked the couch. There was a bouquet of flowers with a note and something else attached to it. She read the note.

 _Don't freak out, but I went back and got it for you. You're a really cool friend and I'm glad I met you. E.C_

She opened up the other gift to see what it was. It was a 3DS with Chinpok'emon pink in it. "H-he didn't, there's no way!" her face went beat red.

"Siss, why are you screaming?" Kenny entered the room.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" she tried to hide her flowers behind her back.

"Are those flowers?" he peeked behind her.

"They're a gift from a friend!" she gripped the note and crinkled it in her other hand.

"Let me see," he snatched up the flowers from her. He examined them, "There's no note. Is it from a secret admirer?"

"I told you it was from a friend!" she took them away from him.

"A high maintenance friend. They got you're favorite game too."

"It's nothing like that!"

"I'll find out who it is."

She glared at him.

"Chill out, I'm just kidding."

Cartman pulled into the school parking lot.

"Give it up, fat ass! We know you're secret!" Kyle called him out.

"Whatever could you mean Kyle?"

"Craig and Clyde said they saw you and Karen on a date at the mall," Stan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We have proof!" Kyle showed him a picture of him and Karen sitting at the food court. "How do you think Kenny would feel about you going out with his sister?"

"I'd imagine he'd be pretty pissed. It's a good thing that isn't his sister."

"Then who is it?" Stan asked.

"Wendy," he smiled slyly.

"Just give it up Cartman! Admit for once in your life that you've been had! Admit that I finally have you by the balls!" Kyle said.

He sighed, "What do you want Kyle?"

"No Jew jokes for two weeks."

"Ughh! Come on Kyle, you're breaking my balls man."

"I'm serious none for two weeks! If you can't do that then I'm telling Kenny."

"Dude, Kenny loves his sister above all things. I'd imagine he'd be pretty pissed to find out that she has a boyfriend. How do you think he'd handle her dating you?" Kyle tried to reason with him.

"I fail to see your point, Stan."

"He will fucking murder you."

"You have until the end of school to comply. No Jewish jokes, or we tell Kenny! Come on Stan!" the two of them walked off.

"I didn't know I had a bunch of rats for friends!" he yelled after them. Kyle flicked him off. "God dammit!" he kicked at the ground. Kenny pulled up in his car. Kenny got out, followed by Tammy and Karen. "Hey Kenny," Cartman nodded at him.

"Hey Cartman," he walked past him. Eric's glance went towards Karen. She held her DS close to her chest and mouthed a "thank you." He smiled and nodded her on.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea," he stroked his chin.

Cartman sat at his desk in first period before class started. Kyle and Stan walked Karen there. She entered the classroom. Kyle sliced his throat with an imaginary knife to remind Cartman that he was being watched. Karen took her seat and watched them to make sure they left. "Hey Cartman!" she enthused.

"I'm going to kick your ass after school," he whispered to her with a smile on his face.

She gasped with wide eyes, "B-but why? I thought we were friends." Her eyes teared up.

He smiled at her and kept quite for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Karen darted past Kyle. Eric walked past Kyle.

"What did you do?" he asked, skeptical of Cartman's intentions.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kyle," he smiled slyly.

Everyone except Kenny and Karen sat at the lunch table. "Any of you know anything about Karen having a boyfriend?" Kenny sat down with his food.

"Why don't you ask Kyle? He knows everything," Cartman smiled slyly at Kyle, trying to provoke him.

"What are you up to fat ass?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle! Are such harsh words necessary?"

Kenny cocked an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?: he asked Stan.

Stan shook his head.

Karen and Cartmen stood off outside after school. Butters took notice. "Fight!" he yelled out. "Fight! Fight!" he ran back inside the school, notifying everyone. A circle began to form around them. "Kenny! Kenny!" Butters ran into Kenny, Stan, and Kyle.

"Fight?" Kenny asked him.

"Cartman's gonna beat up Karen," he stopped to catch his breath.

"He what?!" Kyle and Stan yelled in unison.

"That bastard!" Kenny clenched his fist.

"Kenny, you okay dude?" Stan asked.

"Fucking bastard!" Kenny yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran in the direction Butters had came from.

"Why are you doing this?" Karen asked as tears began to ball up in her eyes.

Eric didn't say anything.

"I thought you liked me!" her voice cracked.

"I never said that."

"I thought we were friends," her eyes grew large and heavy as she fought off the tears.

"It's nothing personal, Karen. You're a Freshmen and I'm a Senior. I have to kick your ass," he walked towards her. She closed her eyes tight, letting tears escape. "This will go a lot faster if you hold still," he said softly as he got close to her. She shook in fear.

"Karen!" Kenny yelled out to her.

Cartman gripped her by the scruff of her clothing, pulled her in close, and kissed her passionately. His hands moved to her face and he cradled her face gently in the palms of his hands. She held on to him as she kissed him back. He pulled away. "That was coo," he smiled with a red face.

"Coo," her cheeks grew hot. She rubbed her cheek to cool it off.

"I can't believe he just did that," Kyle said.

"He is so dead," Craig laughed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kenny went at Cartman. He caught him by surprise with his right hook, knocking him to the ground. Cartman started to get up. Before he could stand Kenny grabbed him up by the scruff of his clothing and punched him again. Cartman staggered backwards. Kenny came at him. Cartman punched him hin the face with his left hook and kneeed him in the stomach. Kenny buckled over and rubbed his face where he had been hit. He smiled sadistically, " Is that all you've got?!" He hit Cartman with a series of punches. His parka flew off of him.

"Kenny! Stop!" Karen yelled. Kenny knocked him back down to the ground.

"Ken, that's enough baby," Tammy said. Kenny looked up at his sister and saw that he had made her cry. He kicked Cartman while he was down one last time. He went to pick his parka back up and sat down in the snow.

"Kyle! Give me a cigarette!" he managed to yell while he caught his breath. Kyle ran a lit cigarette over to him. He took a puff off of it.

"Cartman!" Karen ran to him. He sat up and spit the blood out of his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"You're cute when you cry, but I'd much rather see you laugh," he smiled.

"You're crazy," she laughed.

"You know," Kenny took a puff from his cigarette. "Anyone could have dated my sister and I wouldn't have had a problem with them, but not you. You're the biggest piece of shit I know. I can't think of anyone I hate more than you."

Cartman panted to catch his breath. He looked at Kyle and laughed as he flicked him off.

"Why did you tell me you were gonna beat me up? You really hurt my feelings," Karen asked.

"Kyle started shit."

"Why does he always have to make things more difficult than they have to be?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Because he's a sadistic bastard."

"All he had to do was not make fun of Jews. He's such an asshole." Cartman stuck his tongue out at him. Kyle's face got beat red from anger.

The crowd had begun to clear as the kids went home. Kenny and Karen arrived at his car. Cartman stood by his car. Kenny locked eyes with him. "Stay by the car Karen," he walked over towards him.

"Oh, um, okay," she watched nervously. She could over hear some of what they were saying from where she stood.

"Come on man, just give me a chance," Cartman pleaded.

"She's my whole world. I've protected her all of her life. I know how you are," Kenny argued. "Just let her go," he stared at Cartman with intense eyes.

"I really like her. You just give me a chance and I'll treat her right, I promise," Cartman looked him in the eyes with sincerity. He offered Kenny a handshake.

"One shot Cartman. If you fuck up so much as once I'm going to fucking kill you," refusing his handshake he walked back towards the car. He opened the door. "Get in," he commanded Karen.

"Bye!" she waved back at Cartman as she got into the car. He waved back at her.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Kenny said as he started the car.

"Why do you feel so strongly about me dating him, Kenny?"

"He's done a lot of fucked up shit in the past. The guy is nuts," he said as he backed out.

"What kind of things did he do?"

"Well he-" they drove off into the sunset.


End file.
